Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel mid-size or big bale stack bed wagon 8 that incorporates a novel bale loader arm assembly 60. The bale loader arm assembly 60 is attached to a forward portion of a lower support frame assembly 10 of the stack bed wagon. When in use in an agricultural setting such as a hay bale harvest field, the loader arm assembly clasps a mid-size or big bale that is oriented longitudinally along the direction of wagon travel in the harvest field; simultaneously lifts and rotates the clasped bale approximately 90 degrees up and approximately 90 degrees horizontally and places the bale across a forward portion of a bale stack bed assembly 120 of the wagon and stabilizes the bale until the bale is engaged and pushed rearward along the stack bed assembly by a pusher clamping arm (bale pushback cross member 186) of a bale pushback and stack clamping assembly 170 that is attached to a front portion of the stack bed assembly.
Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to providing a novel bale stack bed wagon 8 (bale pickup and transport vehicle) that incorporates a novel bale loader arm assembly 60 that picks up a mid-size or big bale from the ground and simultaneously tilts and rotates the bale from a fore and aft orientation (parallel to the direction of wagon travel) to a transverse orientation (across the front portion of the wagon) with the bale surface that was on the ground tilted up and rotated 90 degrees to become the forward transverse surface of the picked-up bale that is towards the front of the wagon.